A Storm of Swords - Kapitel 8 - Daenerys I
Daenerys I ist das achte Kapitel von A Storm of Swords, dem dritten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen befindet sich mit ihrem Gefolge auf einem Schiff im Sommermeer auf dem Weg nach Pentos. Ser Jorah Mormont kann sie davon überzeugen, nach Astapor zu segeln, um dort Unbefleckte als Söldner zu erwerben und in ihren Dienst zu stellen. Synopsis Arstan erzählt Daenerys von den Drachen der Targaryen und von Rhaegar Daenerys Targaryen steht an Bord der Balerion und beobachtet Rhaegal und Viserion, wie sie sich im Flug hinterherjagen. Sie sind vor sechs Tagen aus Qarth nach Pentos aufgebrochen. Sie ist glücklich, auch wenn sie wegen einer Flaute kaum vorwärtskommen. Die Dothraki hassen das Meer, denn Pferde können das Salzwasser nicht trinken. Daenerys' Blutreiter hatten versucht, in Qarth keine Furcht zu zeigen, als sie an Bord gingen, aber Irri und Jhiqui hatten anfangs bei jeder Woge über der Reling gehangen. Daenerys liebt das Meer und sie erinnert sich an ihren Spitznamne Sturmtochter und die Zeit in ihrer Kindheit, als sie ständig über die Meerenge in die nächste Stadt fliehen mussten aus Angst vor den Häschern König Robert Baratheons. Kapitän Groleo gesellt sich zu Daenerys und lamentiert über den mangelnden Wind während der letzten sieben Tage. Ser Jorah Mormont tritt hinzu, und Arstan ist bei ihm, der ihnen ein wenig über die alten Drachen der Targaryen erzählt: Balerion ist zweihundert Jahre alt geworden, bis er während der Herrschaft von Jaehaerys I. Targaryen starb. Er behauptet, Drachen würden niemals aufhören zu wachsen, solange sie in Freiheit lebten und genügend Fressen hätten. Die Drachen aus der Drachengrube in Königsmund seien daher bei weitem nicht so groß geworden wie ihre Vorfahren aus der alten Zeit. Die Maester behaupteten, dies läge an den Mauern und an der Kuppel, in der sie leben mussten. Als Arsten behauptet, in Königsmund unter Aerys II. Targaryen gedient zu haben, fragt Daenerys ihn nach ihrem Vater und nach Rhaegar Targaryen. Arstan antwortet ausweichend, dass Aerys oft freundlich gewesen sei - wobei Daenerys schließt, dass er also auch grausam sein konnte - und niemand Rhaegar je wirklich kennengelernt habe. Arstan behauptet, er habe ihn auf einem Turnier gesehen und ihn auf seiner silbernen Harfe spielen hören. Ser Jorah misstraut Arstan und versucht derweil, dessen Erzählungen als Aufschneiderei abzutun. Arstan berichtet weiter, dass Rhaegars Knappen Myl Muton und später Richard Lonmund gewesen seien, bis sie von Rhaegar persönlich zum Ritter geschlagen wurden. Ser Richard blieb Rhaegar stets ein treuer Gefährte, aber seine engsten Freunde waren Jon Connington und vor allem Arthur Dayn. Daenerys erinnert sich an die Geschichten seines Bruders Viserys über Rhaegar und sie fragt Arstan weiter nach ihm aus. Arstan erzählt, dass Rhaegar ein sehr guter Kämpfer gewesen sei sowohl mit dem Schwert als auch mit der Lanze, und in einem Nebensatz gibt er zu verstehen, dass er Zeuge geworden ist von Ser Jorahs Auftritt bei dem Turnier von Lennishort, wo dieser Lynesse Hohenturms Binde um den Arm gebunden hatte. Die Bemerkung erzürnt Ser Jorah und er droht Arstan, doch Daenerys beruhigt ihn wieder. Er erzählt weiterhin, dass Rhaegar tüchtig, entschlossen, überlegt, pflichtbewusst und zielstrebig gewesen sei. Als Kind hatte er gern in Büchern gelesen, sodass man sich erzählte, dass seine Mutter Rhaella Targaryen in ihrer Schwangerschaft Bücher und eine Kerze verschluckt haben müsse. Rhaegar interessierte sich nicht für andere Kinder, und die Maester lobten seinen Intellekt, wohingegen die Ritter seines Vaters scherzten, Baelor der Selige sei wiedergeboren worden. Doch eines Tages muss er wohl in den Schriftrollen etwas entdeckt haben, dass ihn veränderte. Am nächsten Morgen ging er zum Waffenmeister Ser Willem Darry und forderte ein Schwert und eine Rüstung. Arstan unterbricht seine Erzählung, als er sieht, dass der Starke Belwas auf dem Deck erscheint und nach Essen brüllt. Nachdem Arstan gegangen ist, warnt Ser Jorah Daenerys vor dessen Geschichten und davor, dass er seiner Meinung nach ein falsches Spiel spiele, doch Daenerys tut das ab, wenngleich sie es auch seltsam findet, dass der wortgewandte und alte Arstan ein Knappe sein soll. Trotzdem hatten die beiden Neuankömmlinge ihr Schutz angeboten, und den kann sie gut gebrauchen. Sie denkt an Pyat Pree, den Betrübten Mann und auch die Dothraki, die sich gegen sie wenden würden. Sie hofft, sich nicht auch noch Xaro Xhoan Daxos zum Feind gemacht zu haben, und sie denkt über Quaithe nach. Weiß aber nicht, ob sie Freund oder Feind ist. Bis ihre Drachen ausgewachsen sind, stellen sie eher eine Gefahr dar, weil sie die einzigen lebendigen Drachen auf der Welt sind, die jeder begehrt. Mitten in ihren Gedanken kommt ein Wind auf, und die Seeleute fangen an zu jubeln. Jorah überzeugt Daenerys, nach Astapor zu segeln Später am Abend erscheint Ser Jorah in ihrer Kabine. Daenerys zeigt ihm, was sie den Drachen beigebracht hat: sie speien jetzt auf Kommando Feuer, und das Wort dafür ist "drakarys", das in der Valyrischen Sprache "Drachenfeuer" bedeutet. Ser Jorah möchte sie allein sprechen und Daenerys schickt Irri und Jhiqui hinaus. Ser Jorah wiederholt sein Misstrauen gegenüber Arstan, Belwas und Illyrio. Er sagt, Daenerys solle selbst bestimmen, wann sie nach Pentos zurückkehren will und schlägt vor, Groleo zu befehlen, in die Sklavenbucht zu segeln. So könne sie außerdem die Loyalität ihrer neuen Anhänger testen. Als Daenerys fragt, was sie in der Sklavenbucht soll, erwidert Ser Jorah, dass es in Meereen Hunderte wie Belwas gebe, dass es aber sinnvoller sei, nach Astapor zu segeln, da sie dort Unbefleckte kaufen könne. Daenerys kennt diese Söldner aus Pentos und Myr: sie tragen Stachelhelme aus Bronze und werden oft als Leibgarde von Magistern und Archonten eingesetzt, sind aber oft fett und können nicht reiten. Ser Jorah erklärt, dass Daenerys bislang nur Unbefleckte gesehen habe, die als gewöhnliche Hauswachen eingesetzt worden sind und sich aufgrund der Langeweile haben gehen lassen. Er erzählt ihr die Geschichte der Dreitausend von Qohor: Vor etwa 400 Jahren seien die Dothraki zum ersten Mal aus dem Dothrakischen Meer nach Westen geritten und hätten auf dem Weg jedes Dorf geplündert und niedergebrannt. Sie wurden angeführt von Khal Temmo, dessen Khalasar zwar nicht so groß wie das von Drogo war, aber immerhin etwa 50.000 Menschen umfasste, von denen die Hälfte Krieger waren. Die Bewohner von Qohor sahen die Gefahr herannahen und verstärkten ihre Verteidigung: sie verstärkten ihre Stadtmauer, verdoppelten ihre Stadtwache und heuerten zwei Söldnertruppen an, die Hellen Banner und die Zweitgeborenen. Zudem schickten sie im letzten Augenblick auch noch einen Mann nach Astapor, der zusätzlich 3000 Unbefleckte kaufte, die die Stadt aber erst am Abend des ersten Schlachttages erreichten. Die Reiterei von Qohor war gefallen, die beiden Söldnertruppen geflohen und die Dothraki feierten siegessicher in ihrem Lager. Sie waren sich sicher, die Stadt am nächsten Tag einnehmen zu können. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch versperrten die 3000 Unbefleckte den Weg zur Stadt. Die Dothraki hätten sie umzingeln können, aber ihr Stolz zwang sie dazu, sie niederreiten zu wollen. 18 Mal griffen die anfänglich noch 20.000 Dothraki die Reihen der Unbefleckten an, scheiterten aber mit jedem Angriff. Khal Temmo wurde in der Schlacht erschlagen, genauso wie seine Blutreiter, seine Kos und seine Söhne. 12.000 Dothraki fielen und am vierten Tag führte der neue Khal die überlebenden Dothraki in einer feierlichen Prozession an den Reihen der noch 600 Unbefleckten vorbei, wobei sich die Dothraki ihre Zöpfe als Zeichen ihrer Ehrerbietung abschnitten und den Unbefleckten vor die Füße warfen. Jorah schlägt vor, dass sie die Unbefleckten mit Illyrios teuren Handelsgütern bezahlen könnten, die sich in den Lagern der Schiffe befinden und was einen weiteren Test seiner Loyalität darstellen würde. Mit den Kriegern könne man dann über Land nach Pentos ziehen, was zwar länger dauern werde, nicht aber gefährlicher sei als am Rauchenden Meer vorbeizufahren und sich der Gefahr auszusetzen, von Piraten angegriffen zu werden. Daenerys stimmt Jorahs Plan schließlich zu. Sie will sich sofort anziehen, um Kapitän Groleo ihren neuen Plan mitzuteilen, doch als sie aufsteht, zieht Ser Jorah sie nah zu sich heran und küsst sie. Der Kuss ist lang und sie lässt ihn zu, auch wenn sie keine Liebe für Jorah empfindet. Er gesteht ihr seine Liebe und sagt, sie solle ihn als ihren Ehegatten und Drachenreiter erwählen, da niemand ihr je treuer ergeben sein wird als er. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf der Jadesee spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 08